Wild Kratts, Season 3, Episode 1: Dinosaur Rescue
by ShorinRyuKarateKobudo
Summary: This is about the meeting of the new character Brandon Tran (Ninja) and a first ever adventure blast in the past with dinosaurs. This time, the entire team can have a chance for some action thanks to Aviva who built more creature power suits for everyone, even Brandon. But Zach, Donita, and Gourmand also want in, only to capture all the dinosaurs. Will the Kratts stop them in time?
1. Prologue

Wild Kratts Movie: Dino Rescue

Prologue

This will be the starting point of my take of season 3 for Wild Kratts. The third season will have more creatures to showcase, more places to explore, more villains for the Wild Kratts team to stop, and, most importantly, a new character who will be the newest member of the Wild Kratts team: Brandon Tran (who also goes by "Ninja"). The reason for the additional character is to meet the challenges of the new bad guys and provide help with special tasks that require his skills, as well as keeping the Kratt brothers safe.

Biography

Brandon is a secret agent who works at the infamous Area 51 in a division that specializes in the preservation of nature and its creature inhabitants. He is tasked to infiltrate and bring to justice those who harm nature and its animals (case in point: the villains). Like the Kratt brothers, Ninja also has a level of knowledge in animals (but it is not as much as theirs) and treats all wildlife with respect. When he's not being a ninja, he takes on his alter ego, a famous professional violist performing recitals and concerts worldwide. This is also how he gets around places to fight bad guys. Although well versed in multiple martial art styles, he also carries a variety of weapons. His primary weapons are his two chisa katanas worn on his back. The steel is of the highest quality possible, even stronger than titanium. He also carries a pair of sais that are made of the same material, projectiles like shurikens, kunais, and smoke bombs along with some multifunctional weapons such as the three-section staff made of polypropylene that can convert into a bo staff. The two ends are hollow, one of which houses a tri-pronged spear head that comes out when drawn and the other end can be attached by one of the swords so that it can be a naginata on one end and a yari spear on the other. Another weapon of his is a hanbo staff that has a detachable long chain with a heavy steel ball on the end. The hanbo staff can be split into two with a two foot chain keeping them attached and sickle heads come out, turning into a kusarigama. And finally, he has a pair of nunchaku that can convert into batons and also extend out a side handle so that they can be used like tonfas. So this is agent Brandon's arsenal of weapons he typically carries to his missions. He might have more but that will come soon.

Location: North America 65 mya

Featured animals: Tyrannosaurus rex, Triceratops, Deinonychus, Pachycephalosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Troodon, Pteranodon, and Quetzalcoatlus

Villain of the week: Zachary Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, and Chef Gaston Gourmand

Animal names: Shark-tooth, Tank, Knucklehead, Home Run, and Lil Scrappy


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It is midnight at the American Museum of Natural History in New York City, New York. The museum closed its doors and the security guard is on night shift, taking a nap. Unaware of the situation, the computers are being hacked into and all security went down, including the cameras. In front of the entrance stand two floating robots that are no other than Zachbots. They enter right when security went down, cautiously trying not to wake up the security. Unfortunately, the security is too fast asleep to hear any. The Zachbots move around the museum until they come across the famous complete Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton "Sue". They both flashed as more Zachbots fly in to retrieve the T-rex fossil. A scrawny man wearing expensive black clothing appears and he is no other than Zach Varmitech.

"Watch that, will ya!" Zach yells at his robots for they can be a clutz. "You can't ruin a single bone! Or else the machine will never work! Now move it!"

All of the sudden, they hear a crashing noise coming from the glass ceiling nearby. Two male figures stand before them more to the other side of the museum. One is taller, has blonde hair, wearing a blue Creature Power Suit, safari shorts, and hiking boots. The other is shorter, has brown hair, wearing a Green Creature Power Suit, and also a pair of safari shorts and hiking boots. They are no other the Kratt Brothers: Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt.

"Stop right there, Zach! You need to put those priceless fossils back to where they belong!" Martin shouting like a hero.

"These fossils belong to me and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Ahahahaha," Zach laughs wickedly, "Zacbots, get them!"

The Zachbots charge straight at the brothers and the brothers react quickly by reaching to a stuffed African lion and then hitting their Creature Power Suit shouting "Activate Creature Power Suit!" The Kratt brothers turned into humanoid versions of an African lion to combat the Zachbots. But those Zachbots were only a diversion so that the other Zachbots can get away with the rest of the T-rex bones. Chris and Martin try so hard to fight them of but were overwhelmed.

Then, out of nowhere, a masked, ninja-like person appears out of nowhere armed with two chisa katanas. The ninja charges at the Zachbots, slicing the robots and saving the Kratt brothers.

"What the, that's impossible! My Zachbots are made out of titanium, the strongest metal on Earth!" Zach cries out in disarray but then focuses on the ninja. "Wait a minute. It's you! You're the one who ruined the Finding Your Inner Villain Convention! You'll pay for what you did! Zachbots! Attack!"

The ninja puts away his swords and throws smoke bombs to confuse the Zachbots. The ninja then throws shurikens and kunais at the Zachbots to bring them down and get closer to Zach without him noticing. Once close enough, the ninja pulls out a long chain with a heavy ball on the end and spins it as an attempt to capture Zach.

When the cloud clears, Zach shouts "Gotcha!" and some Zachbots grab the chain, spinning the ninja around and hitting him against the wall. "Do you really take me for a fool!? Like I would fall for that trick! Ahahaha! Zachbots! Move out!"

"Oh no, that ninja got hurt!" Martin cried out so worryingly.

"Zach is getting away!" Chris pointed out. "We have to stop him!"

Martin grabs Chris's attention, "But we have to save this guy, first!"

Chris looks at the ninja and then to Martin, "Oh alright, we'll save him, first."

The Kratt Brothers deactivate their Creature Power Suits and carry the ninja to the Tortuga.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Introduction**

The ninja starts to gain conscious and hears people saying, "Is he alright? Is it a good idea to bring him here to the Tortuga? I wonder who he is under that mask. Should I look? No wait! He's waking up!"

"Hey!" Martin said, "You're okay!"

"Where am I?" asked the ninja.

"You're in the Tortuga, sir. My name is Aviva," said the Mexican adolescent who's wearing a t-shirt, yellow jacket and blue jeans.

"I'm Kokie," said the African American adolescent who has an afro and wearing a reddish maroon shirt with black sleeves that has a yellow star emblazoned on the front and khaki jeans.

"I'm Jimmy Z," said the Caucasian boy wearing a gray, short sleeved shirt with a video game character emblazoned on the front over a long sleeved shirt, plaid shorts and a green baseball cap worn backwards.

"And we're the Kratt Brothers! I'm Chris! And I'm Martin!" said by both Chris and Martin Kratt.

"I don't believe it. I'm actually here, in the Tortuga, with the Wild Kratts Team!" the ninja pondered in amazement.

"Aren't you gonna tell us your name?" Aviva asked blushingly.

"I would love to, but unfortunately, that's classified," said the ninja, "however, you can refer to me as Ninja, if you'd like."

"Cool! So you are an actual ninja!" Jimmy yelled excitingly, "Oh, can you show me some of your cool moves like Hiya! Or Hoowa!?"

"Classified information?" Aviva wondered.

All of the sudden, the Tortuga receives an incoming transmission.

Koki checks it out. "Will you look at this? It's an incoming transmission from an unknown location by an unknown person? But who could this be?"

Suddenly, a middle-aged man dressed as an FBI appears on the screen.

The FBI agent spoke, "Is Ninja here?"

"And who's this," asked Koki.

"I got this," Ninja pushed Koki aside.

"Ah, so this is the Wild Kratts team you've been telling me about. Wow, this is more impressive than I can imagine," said the FBI agent.

"Wait, you talked about us," Aviva asked in shock.

"Sir, permission to explain and also to bring them to our headquarters," Ninja asked the FBI agent.

"Permission granted, and here's the coordinates so your driver knows where to go," said the FBI agent.

The FBI agent hangs up and Ninja begins to speak to the team.

"Okay, with that settled, I'm an agent at the infamous place you must've heard of. Area 51?"

"Wait, The Area 51?" Aviva asked, "That place is so secretive! You actually work there?"

Ninja responds "Yes, I am part of a project dubbed Mission Creature Rescue, or MCR for short."

Chris replies "Wait, Mission Creature Rescue? Sounds like you are a real fan of us."

"Yup, it's all inspired by you guys," Ninja explained, "just like you, we also save and protect natural habitats, wildlife, and the balance of nature from bad guys, including yours."

Jimmy so intrigued, "Wait a second, there are more bad guys than just Zach, Donita, and Gourmand?"

"That's impressive. But why go through the trouble of recommending us?" Koki asked.

"You see, I'm the only active member who literally goes out there saving lives. The rest are scientists who locate villains and signs of negativity for me to investigate as well as build inventions. You guys have already proved yourselves by taking on three of our intended targets to turn in to the government. But, more villains are starting to arise and they will become too much for even either of us to handle. So what do you say, guys. Are you in?"

The team agrees, nods, and says together "We're in!"

"Domo arigato," said Ninja.

"So, when do we start?" Martin asked.

"Unfortunately, my plan to bring you guys in still has to be pended by my high-ranking superiors. Only they can determine if you can join us. Even that FBI agent you met does not have the power."

"Whoa, now that's tough," said Martin.

The Tortuga begins to slow down and then levitate to the ground slowly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Area 51!" Jimmy exclaimed.

The team head out, with Ninja unaware of a tiny Trojan hiding in his shuriken holster.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Adventure in Area 51**

The team arrives in Area 51 where are greeted by the FBI agent and the scientists of MCR.

"Ninja, how are you, my friend?" The FBI agent asked.

"Sir, I am doing very well," Ninja responded.

"No needs to be formal with me, my friend. And I suppose these are the one and only Wild Kratts" said the FBI agent.

"That's us," Martin exclaimed.

"Yay! Follow me, will ya," the FBI agent asked as he guides the team to the main building. The team enters the building and as they head toward the high-ranking superior's meeting room, team encounter another strange room.

"Uhh sir, what's going on in this room?" Aviva asked.

"Huh? Why that's classified, young lady," the FBI agent explained.

Jimmy reads the sign, "It says Time Machine, Aviva."

"A Time Machine!?" Aviva said and then starts imagining, "Wow, imagine being able to travel back in time. That would be the greatest invention in the world."

"Uhhh, so why do you guys need a time machine?" Koki asked.

The FBI agent responds, "That is classified information to you all. We are not allowed to give out information to you as such until you become a member of Area 51."

Aviva was amazed, "Wow, a member of Area 51? I can only imagine how much more I can invent with all this technology."

Ninja replied, "But like I said, my high-ranking superiors need to approve our request to have all five of you join so that our mission can become a success."

The team gets all hyped up.

Aviva realized something, "Wait a minute, do you guys even know about the museum robbery?"

The FBI agent replies, "Of course we do, those fossils Zach stole were actually decoys."

The team was shocked, "WHAT!?"

The FBI agent replied, "We hid the real T-rex fossil, put it back right before the museum opened, and fixed all the damage."

Jimmy asked curiously, "But why?"

Ninja took over, "It was to capture Zach Varmitech, but clearly, we need to be one step ahead if we are going to put an end to his evil doing."

Martin asks, "We weren't in the way, were we?"

Ninja responded, "Why of course not."

The FBI agent brought the team to the high-ranking superior's meeting room.

"Now guys, at this point only me and Ninja can enter. The rest of you must stay put for this is a private meeting," The FBI agent directed.

The team stayed put while the FBI agent and Ninja enter the room. "I wonder what's going on in there," Jimmy asked.

"It's better that we wait," said Koki.

There sitting at the front of the meeting room are the high-ranking superiors: five older men who are dressed as commander-in-chiefs.

The man in the middle spoke, "Agent Henrik Jul Hansen and agent Brandon Tran, the meeting shall now begin. What do you two request from us?"

Henrik stood up, "Well, sir, in the request I sent to you, I humbly request that you allow the Wild Kratts team to be a part of Area 51 so that they can be a part of our program MCR. With their experience of being up close with wild animals combined with Aviva's brilliant mind, our program will reach a whole other level of saving wildlife and stop more villains, like the ones that just surfaced. All we need is your permission to allow them to join us."

The man in the middle spoke, "May I remind you both that these Wild Kratts are nothing more but underlings traveling around the world to interact with animals. But then, again, they have shown some use and a whole lot of potential. The high-ranking superiors shall further discuss this in private. We will notify you when we made our decision. Now I must ask you both to leave."

Both Henrik and Ninja replied, "Yes, sir" and left.

Outside the meeting room, the Wild Kratts team awaits the arrival of Henrik and Ninja.

Aviva asks, "So, how did it go?"

Henrik responds, "They will continue with on discussing our proposal. In the mean time, why don't you all get some rest?"

Everyone says, "Sounds good to me. Alright. Good night everyone."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Into Enemy Lines**

Meanwhile, after successfully stealing the T-rex fossils from the museum, Zach Varmitech brought his prize to his manor and set it in his lab.

"Be sure not break a bone or the machine will fail," Zach orders his Zachbots around as they transfer the bones to the lab from Zach's private jet. "Hehehehehe, soon, with my all new invention, I can bring back to life one of the mightiest reptile-thingys or whatever they call it, and make them serve me. I can rule the WORLD! Hey! Watch it, you almost dropped that one!"

The Zachbots finish assembling the T-rex fossil and a ray gun fires a laser beam at the fossil, supposing to turn the fossil into a living dinosaur.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It's alive! It's alive! It's…" Zach shouts excitingly until the fossil disintegrates, "ruined whaaaaaaa. What happened? Where did I go wrong?"

Zach then walks up to his computer, "No matter, I'll just see what my ninja friend is up to thanks to my miniaturized Zachbot courtesy Aviva's miniaturizer. Hehehe."

The screen opens and he hears and sees everything the team saw from the moment they landed in Area 51. "Where are they at? Mini-Zachbot, what's your destination?"

The miniaturized Zachbot reveals the location to be Area 51. "AREA 51!? How come they get to go there!? Oh I hate those Wild Rats! Hmph, perhaps they might find something useful for me to use."

Zach watches as the team approaches the time machine room. "A time machine? I don't believe my eyes! There is such a thing. Hahaha, and I'm gonna steal it!" Zach turns off his Mini-Zachbot cam and makes a couple of phone calls. On the big screen, Donita Donata and Chef Gaston Gourmand appear.

"Yes Zach?" Gourmand asks with a patient tone.

"What do you want, Zach?" Donita asks impatiently.

"I'm gonna make us the most powerful people in the world!" Zach said with confidence.

Both Gourmand and Donita replies, "Oh yeah, and how so?"

Zach answers, "With a time machine!"

"A time machine?" Donita gives off an annoyed look, "Those thing don't exist."

"They do and I have it. With it, we can go back in time and bring back those reptile-thingys!"

Donita corrects him, "You mean dinosaurs?"

Zach annoyingly, "Whatever! I mean, just imagine, the finest dish made exclusively from extinct animal meat and eggs, and a one of a kind fashion line found only from those dino-thingys."

Both Gourmand and Donita then become interested.

"Okay I'll join you, only if you mean it," Donita demanded.

"You can count on me! Hehehehe," Zach replied.

Zach turns off the computer and talks to himself, "I'll just have to steal it, first at that so-called Area 51."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Infiltration**

It's the middle of the night and everyone is sleeping in their own beds. Even Ninja is asleep, unaware that his shuriken case is making a beeping sound made by the Mini-Zachbot. Outside, a black cloud invades Area 51, getting into the security, and moving to the time machine room. Once there, the cloud glows and grows, revealing to be an army of Zachbots. They begin to steal the time machine, but the Zachbots tripped a hidden alarm system. An alarm was sent out; everyone wakes up and then confronts the Zachbots.

"Zachbots! Here!? How is this possible?" Chris wondered.

Henrik interrupts, "We have to stop them before they get away with that!"

Right away, the Zachbots began glowing and shrunk down to escape through a small hole.

Aviva was shocked, "Wait a minute, did they MINIATURIZED!? How did do it without my miniaturizer?"

Koki replies, "Zach must've built them inside the Zachbots. He's really stepping up his game!"

Ninja was shocked, "But how?"

Henrik heard a beeping sound. He reached for Ninja's shuriken case and there lies the Mini-Zachbot responsible for this.

Aviva was all fired up, "That Zach Varmitech thinks he can copy one of my inventions!?"

"It was me, I brought them here. Zach snuck that in and I didn't even realize that! I failed you all," Ninja saddened.

Aviva calms down and was nearly crying, knowing that it wasn't his fault, and Henrik patted on his shoulder, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. We'll get that machine back. But we have to do it quick before Zach can do serious harm to the space time continuum."

Chris seeming to not worry, "But what's the worse Zach can do? If I recall, you guys weren't even finished building it, yet. So then Zach can't do anything with it while it remains unfinished."

Henrik looks at Chris, "You are correct, the machine is technically incomplete, but you are also incorrect because the machine is still functional enough to work."

The team gasps to the confusion of what Henrik was talking about.

Ninja steps in, "The time machine is very unstable when being used and the farther back in time you travel with it, faster it loses its instability to the point of total collapse. So a limit was set on the machine at 65 million years. But if Zach were to bring something from the past and the machine breaks down, there is no way to return it back to the past, changing history as a result."

Martin, "Whoa, now that's a huge problem."

Chris, "I get it now! Zach is going to use the time machine to bring back something from the past. But by doing so, he could change history all together, erasing our existence."

Aviva, "Oka guys, even I can't handle this much information."

Chris, "We'll need to bring the machine back. Let's go team!"

Everyone shouted "Right!"

Chris, "You too, Ninja! You wanna be a Wild Kratt, right? Well now's your chance!"

The team along with Ninja head to the Tortuga and set coordinates to Zach's manor.

One of the scientists approaches Henrik, "Should we also bring some help, sir?"

"Absolutely not, our top priority is to secure the machine without drawing attention from the public, bringing 'help' will only complicate things further. Besides, this is the Wild Kratts best chance of proving themselves to the high-ranking superiors. So we must not interfere unless needed to."

"Understood," the scientist replied.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins**

Waiting in Zach's lab are no other than Donita Donata with her henchman Dabio and Chef Gaston Gourmand.

"What is taking him soo long," Donita impatiently raged.

"What? But we just got here." Gourmand replied.

Dabio approaches Donita, "You need to relax. Oh, I know! How about I give you a massage?"

Donita pushes Dabio away, "No, I don't need a massage! I just want to get this thing over with!"

"And soon you will," said Zach entering his lab with the Zachbots beginning to setup the time machine.

"So that's the time machine. How did you get it, Zachary?" Donita asked.

"Uhhh, hehehe, well…" Zach hesitates to tell her that he stole the time machine from the infamous Area 51. Luckily, the Zachbots finished setting up the time machine and got it running. "Ahh, my Zachbots just finished! Behold! The time machine! Now let's see, select time. That's it, sixty-five million years is as far as it will go? That sounds far enough? Hey, when did those dino-thingys exist?"

"All I know is that that's the time the dinosaurs went extinct from a meteorite," Chef Gourmand implied.

"That would be an estimate, though," Donita added.

"Then there's only one way to find out. Shall we?" Zach humbly asks. "Now Zachbots, I want each of you to miniaturize and then split up to help each of us with our 'shopping'.

The Zacbots mistook him literally and tried to cut themselves in half with a saw.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean cut yourself literally, I meant divide into three groups, one with Gourmand, and another with Donita. Got it!?" Zach shouted.

The Zachbots miniaturize and tag along with Zach, Donita, and Gourmand as they enter the time machine.

Moments later, the team arrives, landing the Tortuga and barge straight into Zach's manor and head towards his lab.

"Oh no, we're too late. Zach has already got the machine working and he's back in time," said Chris worryingly.

"He wasn't alone, too. I saw Donita's private jet outside and Gourmand's trailer, as well. They are having a dinosaur free-for-all," Aviva pointed out. "Ninja, are you okay?"

"None of this would have happened if I knew," said Ninja sulking "now history is at risk of being altered."

"Hey, cheer up, we can fix this," said Aviva, "all of this will be over in no time and the dinosaurs will be saved."

"Okay! Who's ready for an adventure!?" Martin shouted excitingly.

"Not me Martin," said Koki.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm fine with hanging with lions or swimming with sharks, but dinosaurs are a little bit out of our comfort zone without your Creature Power Suits," said Jimmy.

"Not to worry," said Aviva as she pulls out from her bag four Creature Power Suits: each colored purple, red, orange, and black, "I was actually gonna surprise you guys with these later on but it seem like we're gonna need these right now."

"Since when did you make those, and why four?" Koki asked.

"And more importantly, how are we gonna use dino powers without a disk?" Jimmy asked.

"Not to worry, each of the Creature Power Suits has a special disk I've been saving for a moment like this. The disk has the ability to automatically take on the abilities, physiology, and creature powers of whatever creature you touch," Aviva explained.

"Wow, you have something like this for so long, why didn't you use these earlier?" Martin asked.

"Well, for one, they are harder to make, take forever and require more resources than your typical Creature Power disks. Plus, it's a onetime use only; once you touch the animal, the disk will keep that power and will continue to function like the rest of your disks." Aviva explained.

"I get it now, in other words, it would be too risky to use something like that in our everyday use because if we accidentally touch the wrong creature, we would become that creature instead of the one we want," Chris hypothesized.

"Right, but since these are dinosaurs and none of us know of their true power, this will be the perfect opportunity to test out my newest invention." Aviva happily said, "Oh, and Ninja, I actually made this one for you. See, it matches your outfit perfectly."

"I'm still confused on something, why did you make four when there are three of us without a Creature Power Suit?" Koki asked.

"Oh alright, the truth is, that one I gave to Ninja was actually supposed to be a backup in case one gets lost or becomes compromised due to malfunction. Ever since he came in, I for some reason immediately started making it for him without a thought. Hehehe" Aviva explained.

"Uhh-huh" is what Koki sarcastically responded with.

"Alright, now we're ready," said Chris, "Ninja, how much time do we have until the machine collapses?"

Ninja estimates, "I'd say a good two hours max until total collapse."

"Sounds good to me! Then I'll say, time for a dino rescue!" Martin enthusiastically said.

"TO THE CREATURE RESCUE! SAVING THE PLANET WITH CREATURE POWERS!" The whole gang cheered together.

"Ninja, if you're gonna be a part of us, you'll have to cheer with us," said Martin.

"Let's move out!" Chris directed.

The whole gang enters the time machine not knowing what lies ahead.

The mission to save the dinosaurs from Zach, Donita and Gourmand begins when the team enters North America 65 million years ago. Not only the landscape is different, the team has no idea of what they'll come across.

"Wow, so this is North America 65 million years ago." Chris all amazed after looking at the environment.

"Cool," Jimmy also amazed.

"As cool as this is, we need to track those guys down and put an end to what they are doing if we are going to save our timeline from the tampering of the space/time continuum." Ninja implied.

"He's right. Look, foot prints." Chris pointed out.

"Those definitely don't look like dino prints." Koki mentioned when she spotted some unusual foot prints.

"Indeed, they're shoe prints, alright, made by none other." Ninja added, "Looks like they are splitting up to do their own grocery shopping. If we're gonna stop them, we'll need to split up into three groups as well."

Aviva rushed to Ninja and held his arm, "I call Ninja!"

The rest looked at her conspicuous.

"Well, Jimmy, since the Kratt bros always work together, then I guess this means the two of us will work together. How about it?" Koki asked.

"Works for me," Jimmy said.

"Alright, then it's settled. Let's go save some dinosaurs!" said Martin excitingly.

The rest of the team replied "Right!" and split up.


	8. Chapter 7a

**Chapter 7a: Raptors and Wings**

Aviva and Ninja are going after Gourmand and are hot on his trail.

"I can't believe we're in a world of dinosaurs. But I don't see any, though." Aviva disappointedly said.

"Patience is a virtue. They'll come out, eventually. And if they're dangerous, I'll protect you." Ninja confident in what he said.

Aviva blushed and asked, "So, what's your real name?"

"I really cannot say, Aviva," Ninja answered.

"But I thought we're friends, now. You can trust me and the rest of us guys. It's not like those agents will come out of nowhere and bust you for revealing your secret identity…" Aviva continued on.

Ninja interrupts her, "It's not what you think. When I hide my identity, I'm normal. I know it sounds weird but I just want to be normal and make friends like everyone else. But every time I reveal myself, I was never treated the same like everyone else. Only by putting this mask on I can have a decent life."

"So you don't trust me?" Aviva said with a confused look.

"No, I just don't know if you can treat me the same as before." Ninja a little saddened and worried.

Just then, and Pteranodon appears in the sky and catches Aviva's attention.

"Whoa! Finally, our first dinosaur! And it flies, too." Aviva quickly pulls out her binoculars for a better view.

"That's a Pteranodon, and it's not a dinosaur, but a flying reptile." Ninja corrected.

"How could such a large animal fly and how can those wings fly without feathers?" Aviva wondered.

Ninja pulls out a hologram computer. "Well, like birds, Pteranodon also has hollow bones to keep it light when in mid-flight. But unlike birds that fly with feathers, the Pteranodon's wing is much more like a bat."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about dinosaurs." Aviva complemented.

"Pteranodon isn't exactly a dinosaur; just a type of flying reptile. Dinosaurs have a more erect posture which allows them to walk upright while reptile legs are splayed out like they are doing push-ups."

"Oh now I see it. Okay, then I can definitively say that was our first prehistoric animal encounter." Aviva said with confidence.

"There we go," Ninja agrees.

They follow the trail until the footprints become less visible.

"Hmm, no more footprints? Something's not right," Ninja investigated.

"Not to mention the landscape around us is different than the surrounding," Aviva implied.

They then stumble upon a nest full of eggs.

"Wow, could those be dinosaur eggs?" Aviva wondered.

"Yup, they sure are," Ninja observed from a distance.

Aviva ponders, "I just can't believe how much in common dinosaurs have to reptiles and birds. The ability to lay eggs is a definite feature of all birds and most reptiles."

Ninja adds, "You got that right. But you better not get too close to that nest in case its parents are around. We don't even know what species does that nest belong to."

Aviva observes the nest and discovers something, "Hmm, that's odd, the way the eggs are arranged. It's like a circle only missing a couple of eggs to complete the circle. Why do you think is the reason for that, Ninja?"

Ninja pulls out his hologram computer, "Well, based on what paleontologists have uncovered, the reason for the open space is because it's where the tail lays down. When the parent lays down on the nest, its tail snuggles between those eggs so that the parent can incubate all off its eggs. And some say that both parents might actually take turns with hatching the eggs."

Aviva all amazed, "Wow, how amazing. You know, that is a pretty small nest compared to most dinosaurs I'm familiar with."

Ninja realizes as well, "You're right, it is pretty small. It could belong to a medium-sized bipedal dinosaur."

They start to hear rustling and some squawking noise in the bushes.

"Hey Aviva, remember when you said you wanted to see your first dinosaur?" Ninja asked.

"Yeah," Aviva replied.

"Well, you just got your wish," Ninja said.

A pack of Deinonychus jump out of the foliage and start making aggressive postures and sounds.

"Eeeck! What are they!?" Aviva was all freaked out and scared.

"They're called Deinonychus, meat-eating dinosaurs that hunt in packs. This must be their nest and thinks we're trying to steal their eggs." Ninja educated.

"Is there anything else I need to know, Ninja?" Aviva desperately asked.

"They are very intelligent, organized, can jump high, and are armed with razor sharp teeth, claws, and that foot claw." Ninja explained further.

"Whoa, do you…" Aviva tries to ask but one of the Deinonychus charges.

"LOOK OUT!" Ninja stands in front of her and jump kicks the raptor away. "They're trying to scare us off. But we can't outrun them. I'm gonna have to go on the defensive. You better hide." Aviva hides behind a large rock and Ninja pulls out his kusarigama and starts spinning the chain with a heavy weight on the end.

The Deinonychus pack begins circling Ninja to begin their assault. The alpha of the pack gives the signal and the rest of the pack begins to charge. Ninja manages evade their attack and catches one of the raptors with the chain. He swings the raptor like a large flail taking down the rest of the pack except the alpha. With the raptor still wrapped around with chain, Ninja faces the alpha with his pair of kamas (short-handled sickles).

Meanwhile, during the battle, Aviva observes the way the Deinonychus move from behind the rock. "Wow, so the Deinonychus basically leap high in the air with that foot claw raised up so that when it lands, that foot claw can cause major injuries. I think I have it, now." Aviva attempts to sneak up at the Deinonychus that was still wrapped in the chain. Aviva removes the chain, touches it, and activates her Creature Power Suit. "Activate Creature Power Suit!"

Aviva turns into a humanoid version of the Deinonychus equipped with razor sharp teeth, claws, and the deadly foot caw along with superb vision, intelligence, and cat-like reflexes. "Wow, this is so cool!"

"Aviva, what are you doing? You could get hurt!" Ninja warned her.

"And if I let you keep fighting, you might accidentally hurt it, too. Now stand aside, I figured out their movement." Aviva pushed Ninja aside and engages the alpha Deinonychus. The fight ends with Aviva defeating the last standing Deinonychus.

"Whew, that was a close one. I was actually hoping to turn into a T-rex, but this will do." Aviva joked.

"We better get moving if we are ever to find Gourmand." Ninja implied.

"But you already had!" Gourmand's voice appears as he descends on one of the Zachbots. "Oh, and thanks for the help of dealing with those for me." More Zachbots appear to gather the unconscious Deinonychus.

"I knew it; this was all a trap, not for us, but for them, the raptors!" Ninja worried frantically.

"Oh, and thanks to you guys, stealing their eggs was a synch!" Gourmand proudly spoke.

"You monster, those eggs don't belong to you, they belong to their parents!" Aviva shouted.

"No, they belong in my one of a kind dino egg omelet with braised dinosaur meat stew. Hehehe," Gourmand chuckled sinisterly.

""You won't get away with this!" Aviva screamed.

Gourmand threw sticky dough at both Aviva's and Ninja's hands and feet, rendering them immobile. "C'mon Zachbots, we got work to do." Gourmand leaves the two but an egg dropped without being realized.

"We need to free ourselves to get him." Ninja implied.

"I can't use my foot claw. The dough is so sticky and gooey!" Aviva terrified.

All of the sudden, a Troodon appears out of the bush and starts chewing on the dough, freeing the two.

"Thanks Troodon!" Ninja thanked the little raptor.

"Wow, it looks like those Deinonychus we fought," Aviva observed.

"You're right, they actually belong in the same family, since they both have the same foot claw and hunt in packs. The only major differences are, well, it's smaller than the larger Deinonychus. Troodons also have the largest brains in relation to its body size compared to all other known dinosaurs. In fact, they're considered to be the smartest dinosaurs ever uncovered."

"They're that smart!? Ooh, I should've turned into you guys," Aviva all disappointed.

"Not to mention their large eyes which allow them to see in the dark," Ninja adds.

More Troodons appear and try to steal the dropped egg. Aviva uses her Deinonychus powers to reclaim the egg and the Troodons run away.

"Looks like Gourmand dropped an egg. Surprisingly, it's still intact." Aviva observed. The egg hatches and a feathery baby Deinonychus appears right in front of them. "Aww, you're so cute! You are so small and fluffy. Oh, I'll call you Lil Scrappy! Look, Ninja, it must think we're its parent."

They both look at each other nervously and it starts to get awkward.

"We need to catch up with Gourmand if we are gonna save its parents and siblings," Ninja implied.

"Our only chance of catching up with him is by flying," Aviva pointed out.

"Well then, look no further," Ninja pointed Aviva to a Quetzalcoatlus feeding on carrion.

"Wow, it's as big as an airplane. So huge," Aviva observed.

"It's called Quetzalcoatlus, the largest flying reptile in existence. I can use it's power of flight to help us catch up with Gourmand." Ninja talking about his plan.

"Wait, don't they need uplift to help them fly?" Aviva asks.

"Actually, no. Like vultures, Quetzalcoatlus have muscles that allow them to take flight from ground zero," Ninja educates Aviva, "All I need now is to touch it before it's binocular vision sees me and flies away."

Ninja successfully sneaks up on the massive pterosaur and touches it to activate his creature power suit. The humanoid Quetzalcoatlus doesn't bother the pterosaur and continues to feed on the carrion.

"Alright Aviva let's fly," Ninja opens his wings and kneels down so Aviva and the baby raptor can hop on.

"Let's fly!" Aviva said a Ninja takes off to go after Gourmand.


	9. Chapter 7b

**Chapter 7b: Heads or Tails**

Meanwhile, after the team splits up, Koki and Jimmy follow Donita and Dabio's trail.

"You know, Jimmy, the way Aviva acted toward Ninja, does it seem odd to you?" Koki asked.

"Sorta, why do you ask?" Jimmy replied.

"This isn't the first time she's acted like this. Remember when I got her that soundtrack of the great violist maestro Brandon?" Koki asked.

"Yeah, I remember how crazy she is for not just his music, but himself as well." Jimmy implied.

_Flashback:_

_Koki said to Aviva "Aviva, you've been listening to that over and over, again."_

_Aviva responded "But I can't help myself. The way he plays that viola was so sublime and beautiful that I can't stop listening to him!"_

"_I can sound as good as Brandon," Jimmy pulls out a violin and attempts to play a song with no avail._

_Aviva ignores Jimmy, "Besides, he's soo cute."_

"_I'm pretty sure a lot of other girls think that, too." Koki implied_

_End of flashback_

"Now, she's acting the same way to Ninja," said Koki.

"So now she likes a famous musician and a secretive ninja. Wow, so torn apart," said Jimmy.

"You said it," said Koki.

They keep following the trails, which lead them to a mother Pachycephalosaurus with her baby.

"Whoa, Koki, check that out!" Jimmy surprised to see his first dinosaur. Like Aviva, he, too, was hoping to come across a T-rex.

"I recognize those dinosaurs. The one with the dome-shaped head is known for using their skulls to headbutt each other," Koki said, "It's so amazing how they can keep headbutting each other and not give each other a headache. It's just like the bighorn sheep in North America, Jimmy."

Jimmy was amazed and turns on his creature pod to open a holographic video, "Oh yeah. Those rams just keep butting heads with each other and I once saw them go at it for hours."

Koki responds, "Right, thanks to the ram's thick, spongy skull and fluids filled in the brain cavity, the rams can butt heads for long periods of time only when one gets tired or feels defeated. Now as for that dinosaur, I'm not sure if they employed the same features as a male bighorn sheep nor do I know if only males do it."

Jimmy observes, "Well, you say it's a she since she has a baby right next to her."

Koki, "You sure got me there. I can definitely say that her skull does look pretty thick based on the way she rams that tree to get the leaves."

Then suddenly, an Ankylosaurus and her young appear from the bush to feed on the fallen leaves made by the Pachycephalosaurus mom.

Jimmy looked at it in amazement, "Wow, look at that. I recognize that one. It has a full suit of armor and its tail, I mean, check out its tail."

Koki observes the Ankylosaurus, "That must be a mom, too, since she has a baby on tow, and that tail club looks vicious. She must've used that tail club to fend off attackers like T-rex and man can that club some serious damage."

Jimmy adds, "I can see why she needs a tail club. That armor of hers sure slows her down a lot, just like a turtle."

"Indeed. Well said," said Donita as she and Dabio arrive hovering on the Zachbots, "We'll be taking them for my new line of dinosaur-skinned clothing line. This will make me the best designer ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET!"

The infant dinosaurs take cover and watch as their mothers try to fend off the advancing Zachbots, only to be captured.

"Hey! Leave them alone! Can't you see what you're doing? You could be doing more harm than you think!" Koki tries to reason Donita.

"Psssh, what a bunch of nonsense you say. Zachbots, let's move!" Donita orderd and the Zachbots carry the mother dinosaurs away, leaving the youngsters to fend for themselves.

"Oh no, you won't get away with this!" Koki shouted as she and Jimmy touch the Ankylosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus to become humanoid versions of the creatures.

Koki takes action, "Alright, let's go! Time for the headbutt of a lifetime!" Koki attempts to charge the Zachbots with the power of the Pachycephalosaurus but the thick skull of the dinosaur proves to be hard to balance, let alone wield. As a result, she loses her footing and trips.

Jimmy looks worried, "Koki! I'll stop them!" Jimmy tries to wield the club tail of the Ankylosaurus, but because of the weight of the armor plates, Jimmy was slow to catch a Zachbot and lost control over his tail as he swings it, knocking him over as well.

Donita laughs histerically, "Ahahahahaha! You brats can't even work your unfashionable Creature Power Suits. No wonder you hardly ever used it. Come on, now, boys. Let's leave with the prize; we have a lot of work to do." Donita, Dabio, and the Zachbots leave with the captured dinosaurs. After they leave, the babies reappear to tend the fallen Jimmy and Koki.

"Aww, you guys are cute. I know I'll name the one with the head Knucklehead and the one with the tail Home Run. And I should probably deactivate this." Jimmy said as he deactivates his Creature Power Suit.

"You said it, Jimmy," Koki agrees as she also deactivates hers. "I was hoping for a T-rex, instead of this creature. Something's telling that the Kratt bros are the lucky ones to come across a T-rex."


	10. Chapter 7c

**Chapter 7c: The King vs. The Tank**

Ever since the Kratt brothers split from the group, they have been following Zach's trail for some time, itching for some action.

"Ohh, I can't believe we are here in the Cretaceous Period. Oh, I'm so excited, Chris!" Martin all stoked up for some action.

"We're gonna have to finish this mission first, before any of that," Chris implied.

"Right," Martin then heard some rustling behind some foliage. "Chris, we have to check this out."

Chris cautiously, "Uh Martin, what if it's a T-rex or another predatory dinosaur?"

Martin replied, "Then we'll have our first dinosaur encounter!"

Chris responds, "More like become their first human breakfast."

The Kratt bros took a peek to see a mother Triceratops with her baby.

Chris relieved, "Whew, it's only a Triceratop."

Martin added, "Those dinosaurs are awesome! With their three horns, a large frill, and a tank-like body, no wonders they are the most fearsome creatures in the dinosaur creature world."

Chris took notice, "You're right. Notice how the frill changes color. That her expressing her feelings just like a chameleon would do. And look at that beak; perfect for browsing through bushes and shrubs. With those horns, frills, and thick skin, no predator would think twice about going after them."

"Except T-rex," said Martin.

Chris questions Martin's assumption, "And what makes you say that?"

Martin answers, "Well, they don't call T-rex the Terrible Lizard King for nothing! They'll eat Triceratops for breakfast."

They continue arguing, alternating between Chris and Martin.

"But earlier, you were describing how fearsome Triceratops really are. You know, herbivores can't be helpless to predators. I think Triceratops would be too much for any giant scavenger to take on."

"Oh please! There was definitive evidence of T-rex HUNTING Triceratops, which means T-rex is more than a scavenger, but a hunter, as well."

"Yeah, but those we're fossil evidence of Triceratops who SURVIVED an attack from a T-rex assault. Meaning they can be a real pushover to that overly rated predator."

"I can bet you T-rex will win against a Triceratop any day.!"

"Oh yeah!? Then I'll put my bet on the Triceratop!"

"Big teeth and strong jaws vs horns and a bony frill! You're on!"

All of the sudden, a loud roar appears and then the ground starts to tremble. The roar gets louder and the ground shakes faster until the source of all this appears out in the foliage: a huge Tyrannosaurus rex. The T-rex is targeting the Triceratop baby and the mother Triceratop prepares herself to face her massive opposition.

"Whoa, talk about coincidence," said Martin, "alright, now it's on to see who wins; the big predator or the big herbivore."

Then, some else comes out of the bushes. A small, diminutive version the T-rex which happens to be a baby, making the adult T-rex appears to be its mother.

"Whoa, that T-rex has to be the mother of the little guy," Chris observed, "now the stakes are high. If the T-rex wins, she'll be able to feed herself and her young. But if the Triceratop win, she'll be able to keep her baby safe but the mother T-rex won't be able to provide for her child."

"I can't it's actually gonna happen!" Martin all excited like a girl as the two titans begin to clash.

The fight ensues and the youngsters hide. The Kratt bros keep making commentaries on the battle, forgetting about their real mission. Then, all of the sudden, laser nets appear, capturing the fighting moms. From the horizon, Zach and his Zachbots hover down.

"Ahahah! Thank you Wild Rats for leading me right to them! They will make the ultimate security guards and construction workers for my even bigger skyscrapper." Zach said with a maniac voice as his Zachbot work together to carry the two dinosaurs.

"Zach, do realize what you're doing? You're doing more than taking them away from their natural habitat. You are changing history, as well, altering timelines that could make us nonexistent," Chris tries to reason with him.

Zach disgusted, "Oh time shime, like I even know nor care about any of that stuff. And I'm more than happy to erase your existence."

"You don't get it, Zach. You could also erase your existence, as well," Chris tries to convince Zach.

"Oh be quiet, you two! I can tell you're just stalling me so you can save your reptily thingys…" Zach warns the Kratt bros.

"Dinosaurs!" Both Kratt bros corrected.

"Oh whatever," Zach said with an attiude, "Zachbots, get those two!"

The Zachbots target the the Kratt bros. The Kratt bros reached for the captured dinosaurs to activate their Creature Power Suits. They shout "Activate Creature Power Suits!" and then turn into humanoid forms of their creature counterpart with their abilities built in.

The Kratt bros fought off the Zachbots, only to be entangled in the same net used on the dinosaurs.

"Ahahah! I got you Wild Rats!" Zach laughed hysterically, "Guess what. I'm changing history by leaving you two here so that you'll never exist in real life!"

"You won't get away with this, Zach!" Chris warned Zach.

"Oh, but I already did. Zachbots! Move out!" Zach ordered as the Zachbots carry the two dinosaurs and himself away.

"Chris we have to stop them fast!" Martin told Chris.

"I know that, but we need to get out of this strangely made net. Martin! You can use your jaws to cut the net!" Chris exclaimed.

"Uh, news flash, T-rex teeth are large but dull, designed for crushing bones, not cutting nets. But wait! Your beak can cut the net." Martin observed.

"Oh you're right! Time to get to work!" Chris cuts the net open with his Triceratop beak and free themselves.

"Alright Chris! Time to save some dinosaurs!" Martin all excited.

"You said it, bro!" Chris responded as the two went after Zach. Then, they hear rustling in the bushes. It was the baby T-rex and Triceratops whose moms were captured.

"Chris, we can't leave them behind. They're too young to fend for themselves and any predator will make a meal out of either of them." Martin said as he picks up the baby T-rex and Chris carries the baby Triceratop.

"Don't worry little fella, we'll get your moms back. Don't you guys worry. I'll name the T-rex baby Shark-tooth and that Triceratop baby can be Tank." Martin was using his imagination to name the babies.

"Looks like we got our work cut out. We're gonna have saves their moms while taking care of them." Chris looking a little worried.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An Unsettling Reunion**

The villains meet up at the portal and leave the Cretaceous Period. The team is not far behind, but by the time the villains left, the time machine starts acting weird.

"Ninja, what's going on with the machine?" Martin asked.

"The machine is destabilizing. We're not gonna make it!" Ninja shouts out as the portal to their time disappears. The whole team falls on their knees as they're trapped in the past.

"Oh no! Don't tell me this is happening! Help!" Jimmy cried out all frantic.

"Relax, Jimmy. We'll think up of something," Chris calms down Jimmy and looks to Aviva and Ninja. "By the way, what a cute dinosaur you have. What's its name?"

"We named this little guy Lil Scrappy," Aviva said holding the little raptor.

Martin observed, "Aww, it thinks you two are his parents."

More awkward silence.

Chris broke the silence, "Amazing! So it's true, dinosaurs do have feathers. I mean, look at this little guy, he's covered in feathers."

Ninja added, "But the adults were not a feathered as this young one."

Chris continued, "That might be because as this one gets older, it'll molt that fluffy coat just like most raptor chicks in our present world. Martin, remember Fluff?

Martin replied, "Why of course! When we first met him, Fluff was a cotton ball of white feathers. But once he grows old enough, he will molt his feathers and look just like his parents."

Aviva asked, "Yeah, but why do they need it?"

Martin explained, "The white feather keeps the babies warm since they have a smaller body which cannot retain as much body heat as their parents."

"Oh I see, it's like wearing a sweater until no longer needing it," Aviva added.

Martin said, "Exactly! Hey Jimmy and Koki, what do you guys have there?"

Koki replied, "Oh, well this one with the odd head, we named it Knucklehead and the one with the club on its tail Home Run. We don't know exactly what they're called."

Ninja answered her question, "Knucklehead is a Pachycephalosaurus and Home Run is an Ankylosaurus."

Koki all baffled, "Whoa, probably not as complicated to remember like Lil Scrappy."

Jimmy, "Oh, I know! That's a Velociraptor!"

Ninja corrected Jimmy, "No, Velociraptors are found in Mongolia and are about the size of turkeys. This is called Deinonychus and they can grow to be as big as Chris or Martin."

Jimmy becomes a little hesitant, "Oh, hehe."

Koki responds, "I've spoken too soon."

Martin jumps in, "Oh, and this is Shark-tooth the baby T-rex and Tank the baby Triceratops."

Koki all stunned, "I knew it! You guys are the lucky ones to come across a T-rex!"

Jimmy all bummed out, "But that does not change the fact that we are stuck here."

"I can build lots of things, but not a time machine," Aviva spoke, "and even if I can, there's no way I can find the parts here in this world of dinosaurs."

Martin sitting down, "Well, it's not like help will appear out of nowhere."

Then, all of the sudden, a flash of light appears, similar to the portal of the time machine. Appearing right in front of them is Agent Henrik.

"Are you all alright?" Henrik asked.

"We sure are now!" Martin all excited.

"Well good! Let's get out of here," Henrik said.

Everyone and the baby dinosaurs leave the Late Cretaceous back to the present.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring those here?" Henrik asked.

"Those dinosaurs Zach, Donita, and Gourmand caught were their mothers. We can't leave them to fend for themselves. They won't survive," Chris answered.

"I see, just keep them safe in the Tortuga," Henrik added.

"Oh no! The Tortuga is left at Zach's manor!" Aviva all worried.

"Relax, we brought the Tortuga back here for safe keeping until your return," Henrik said as the Area 51 team bring the Tortuga to the gang.

Everyone cheered "Alright! Wa-hoo! Yeah! Way to go!"

Ninja asked Henrik, "How did you build another time machine so fast?"

Henrik replied, "With the little resources we had. But unfortunately, the machine is losing even more stability than the last. As a result, the machine had to be monitored to maintain its time stream. In the mean time, you and the Wild Kratts will have to do whatever it takes to return those dinosaurs back into their timeline before history changes."

"Right," Ninja responded and head to the Tortuga where the Wild Kratts team are already situated, trying to control the young dinosaurs.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Big Plan**

After leaving the Cretaceous Period with their captured dinosaurs, the machine started to act weird and collapsed, closing the portal.

"Zach, why did the machine do that?" Donita asked.

"Uh, well, it must've run out of batteries," Zach lied hesitantly.

"But why would it need batteries when it's plugged into the wall!? Are you hiding something? Is this even your invention?" Donita questions Zach until Gourmand interrupts, "Hey while you two are at it, I'm gonna tryout my one of a kind dinosaur stew with dinosaur egg omelet for the event."

"Huh, that's right! Dabio! Let's get crackin' on our one of a kind dinosaur fashion trend featuring real life dinosaurs! Ahahaha!" Donita laughs as Dabio struggles to move the Pachycephalosaurus and Ankylosaurus.

"Oh for the love of, Zachbots, help Donita Donada move her dino-thingys," Zach ordered as the Zachbots helped carry Donita's dinosaurs. Zach then talks to the T-rex and Triceratop, "And while they are at it, I will be devising a way to control you two. You with the big head, you'll make the greatest bodyguard anyone could ask for. And you with the horns, you and your friends will make perfect construction workers ever. Nothing will stop me!"

Back at the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts devise a plan to save the adult dinosaurs while dealing with their young. Knucklehead keeps ramming the trees in the Tortuga, trying to mimic its mom. Home Run keeps swinging its club tail at the refrigerator. Shark-tooth and Lil Scrappy keep squabbling around, and Tank is in the garage wreaking havoc on the vehicles. The Wild Kratts struggle to control the young dinosaurs until the squabbling carnivores accidentally turn on the music player which plays out one of Brandon's recording of Bach's Cello Suite on his viola. The music plays throughout the Tortuga, calming down the little dinosaurs.

"I don't believe it. I guess Aviva was right, there is something more to Brandon's music than we can hear," Koki surprisingly noticed.

Aviva replied, "See, I told you Brandon's music is the best!"

Ninja smiled under his mask, admiring her for appreciating his music.

After the team rounds up the bustling youngsters, they prepare for them some food.

"Okay let's see. Grass, leaves, fruits, peanut-butter and jelly sandwich… oh, it's no use. It's not like we have dinosaur food in the 21st century," Chris all saddened that they don't have the appropriate feed for the young herbivores.

"Sure we do," Martin reaches for his backpack and pulls out some foliage.

Chris surprised, "Are those from the Cretaceous Period?"

Martin happily, "Yup, I was gonna add them to my collection of fossils, but I guess these babies will need it more. And they're just plants. It's not like only a few plants will tamper with history." Martin lays down the greens and the three herbivores chow down. Aviva and Ninja prepared some meat for the two carnivores.

"I hope they like chicken," Aviva places down a bowl of meat and the two predators chow down.

Ninja all happy, "Guess they love it."

Chris refocuses the group, "Alright, now that that's finished, let's get back to our big plan to save their parents."

Everyone said "Right!"

Martin begins the discussion, "Koki, what did you get on Zach?"

Koki, "Well, it seems that Zach is having an event like no other at the Central Park in New York celebrating dinosaurs. I think they're going to showcase the dinosaurs they found."

Aviva, "We need to infiltrate their party in order to save the poor creatures."

Jimmy, "Ninja's got skills. I'm sure you can do that."

Ninja, "We'll all do this together, as a team."

Everyone else: "Right!"

The Tortuga lands in Central Park on the opposite end of where Zach's event is with all the dinosaurs. The team leaves the Tortuga to begin their rescue mission. But Ninja's communicator rings and leaves in a different location to take the call. Aviva investigates the situation. "Ninja, what are you doing?" Ninja hangs up his communicator to confront Aviva. "Oh, it's Area 51 stuff."

Aviva can tell he's hiding something but lets it be since it could be related to Area 51.

The team arrives at the outskirt of the party and watch as people line up to get into the special event.

Ninja: "I'm gonna make the first move. I'll call you when in position."

Martin whispered: "You go, Ninja!"

Ninja sneaks into Zach's theatre and meets up with his agent, who happens to be Henrik in disguise.

Henrik: "Are you ready, my friend?" He hands to him his viola.

Ninja tells the team through his communicator "I'm in position now," hangs up, and then changes into alter ego, the great violist Brandon Tran.

The Wild Kratts team gets the message and move to position, hoping to find out where the villains are keeping the dinosaurs. Meanwhile, the youngsters are getting restless and try to leave the Tortuga. The Tortuga doors were locked for their safety but Knucklehead and Home Run decide to breakout by knocking over the door. They escape, wandering around in the park, hoping to find their mom. Back at the event, Zach comes on stage with Donita and Gourmand for their commencement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome our first ever event where we celebrate our early success. Today, we will be showcasing our biggest accomplishment: REAL LIFE…uhh," Zach hesitates as he already forgot what they were called. Donita steps in to help Zach, "Dinosaurs," and the crowd cheers, "That's right, you will get to see a glimpse of my first ever real dinosaur clothing line." Gourmand then takes his turn, "And, you'll also get your first taste of actual dinosaur meat. I can guarantee you it will be on savory meal you can never forget." The crowd continues to cheer while the Wild Kratts look around to find the dinosaurs.

Martin calls, "Come in Wild Kratts team, I think I found where the dinosaurs are being kept."

Chris and Martin stumbled upon a seemingly large shed that's big enough to hold all the dinosaurs at once.

Aviva answers to the call, "We're on our way. Koki? Jimmy?"

Koki and Jimmy responded, "We're on our way!"

Aviva continues, "Ninja?"

Then Zach makes his announcement, "To begin our celebration, I would like to introduce to you one of the best musicians in the world: Maestro Brandon Tran!"

The crowd cheers crazily as Brandon comes out of the stage. Aviva heard him, too, and could not control herself to want to see him. "Brandon!? Must… Go… See Him!" Fortunately, Koki was there just in time to stop her. "Are you crazy, girl? You'll jeopardize the mission! Come on, he'll have to wait."

Aviva comes to her senses, "You're right. Let's go save those dinosaurs!"

The whole Wild Kratts team sees the shed guarded by two Zachbots. The gang quickly distracte the Zachbots and enter the shed only to see all the dinosaurs locked in a cage.

Aviva was horrified, "I can't believe those monsters. They lock up these poor creatures like that after taking them out of their natural environment?"

Chris, "We'll need to free them."

Everyone else replied "Right" and they each touch a dinosaur to activate their Creature Power Suit to turn into humanoid versions of the dinosaur they touch. Everyone said "Activate Creature Power Suits!" and then said "Let's do this!"

Martin frees the T-rex, "T-rex chompers!"

Chris frees the Triceratop, "Triceratop horns!"

Jimmy frees the Ankylosaurus, "Ankylosaurus tail club!"

Koki frees the Pachycephalosaurus, "Pachycephalosaurus Headbutt!"

And Aviva picks the lock with her foot claw to free the pack Deinonychus, "Deinonychus foot claw!"

The dinosaurs are free and begin to rampage the party. The whole crowd frantically scream and run away. Zach, Donita, and Gourmand were disoriented by the rampaging dinosaurs while Brandon takes advantage of the rampaging dinosaurs to change back into his ninja outfit.

Zach all confused, "What's going on here?"

Chris emerging from the rubble with the rest of the Wild Kratts team, "Zach, this is it! You've gone too far and now we're gonna stop you!"

Zach applauds his heroic attempt, "Stop me? Zachbots! Get them!"

An army of Zachbots charge at the Wild Kratts team and the team fights them off. This time, everyone was able to use their powers more effectively because before they arrived back in time, they were practicing with their new creature powers. Zach, Donita, and Gourmand try to make a run for it but Ninja caught them. Zach's hands got caught into a tree by Ninja's sais. Donita's hand got tangled onto a branch by his nunchucks. And Ninja caught Gourmand with his kusarigama and tied him to the same tree, using the sickle head to hold onto the tree, keeping them in place.

Zach cried out, "This isn't over, yet, you Wild Rats!" Then the adult dinosaurs confront the villains who captured them, "Uh-oh…"

Chris notice, "Oh no, those dinosaurs will kill them. We have to stop them, guys!"

Aviva responded, "But how? We're no match against them even with their own creature powers."

Just then, small squabbling sounds are being made. This immediately grabbed the dinosaurs' attention as the baby dinosaurs come out of the bush calling for their mom. The adults immediately respond to tend to their young. Right after that, the eggs Gourmand took hatched into more baby Deinonychus and they head straight to the pack.

Aviva all confused, "How did the babies get here?"

Martin, "It doesn't matter. They're finally reunited!"

Zach scold, "Oh big whoop!"

Henrik then appears to the scene, "That's right! Big whoops for you guys for you're all under arrest."

The Wild Kratts team watches as the FBI agents arrest the trio along with Dabio and confiscate all of their belongings.

Gourmand shouts, "AHHHHH! I'm ruined all thanks to those rotten, stinken kids!"

Donita also screams, "I could've had the best fashion wear ever! And watch the hair!"

Dabio being Dabio, "Ooh, are we going to prison?"

And Zach gave his final words to the Wild Kratts, "Mark my words, I'll get you all, you Wild Rats!"

The FBI placed them in a police van to be escorted to prison.

Martin, "How many times do we have to tell them? It's Wild Kratts!"

Chris, "We did it! We saved the dinosaurs from Zach, Donita, and Gourmand! Now we have to bring them back to where they belong so they can be free and in the wild, in their own time period."

Aviva, "It's all thanks to us. And thank you Ninja for helping us!" She hugs Ninja and one of the Deinonychus sneaks behind to take off his mask. When his identity was revealed, the rest of the team was shocked.

"Oh now I see why he keeps his identity a secret," Koki realized.

Aviva looks to see Brandon in her arms. At first she was puzzled, but then came to her senses, "So, you were saying about not being treated the same if your identity is revealed?"

Brandon flustered, "Well, not the reaction I was expecting but…"

Aviva interrupts him by kissing him.

Jimmy, "Wow, that same guy who she is a big fan of has become her boyfriend? Doesn't get any crazier than that."

Henrik then comes to scene, "Guys, the scientists are setting up the time machine here. Are you all set?"

The scientist responded, "We managed to stabilize the machine. We know the reason for the instability."

"Why is that so?" Aviva asked holding hands with Brandon.

"The reason is those dinosaurs. Whenever something from the past is taken out from its time, the machine recognizes it a something that doesn't belong to the current time period. As a result, the machine destabilizes and begins to collapse as a result. And the farther in time we go, the greater the instability because even the transferring atmosphere affects the machine drastically."

Ninja adds, "Hence the reason why 65 million years is as far as the machine can go without totally collapsing."

The scientists add, "Yes, now all we need is enough power for the machine to open the portal to the time period those dinosaurs came from."

Aviva takes off her Creature Power Suit, "Will this be enough power?"

The whole team was shocked.

The scientists inspect the Creature Power Suit, "It's not good enough, it'll take at least four of those to bring just enough power to open a time portal long enough to return the dinosaurs to their time period until collapsing. And even then, once the machine collapses, your Creature Power Suits will get destroyed along with it."

Martin runs up to Aviva, "Aviva, are you sure about this? All the time you put into those…"

Aviva interrupts him, "It's okay, like Chris said, they don't belong in our time period and must be brought back to where they belong so that they can be living free and in the wild; even at the cost of my greatest inventions. Plus, you and Chris have made the most use out of yours. Make sure you guys keep using it."

Koki takes off her Creature Power Suit, "Guess I'll never fly like a falcon or run like a cheetah."

Jimmy takes his off, as well, "Hang around like a sloth or have four stomachs like a cow."

Everyone looks at Jimmy like he's weird.

Brandon takes off his.

Aviva, "Well, I hope you enjoyed my special gift."

Brandon replied, "I already have a special gift and she's right in front of me," and they kiss again.

Aviva hands over the Creature Power Suits and the scientists hook them up to the time machine. The machine starts functioning and opens the portal to the dinosaur's time period.

Koki has a thought, "Wait, before they go, let's get a picture with these guys!"

Martin, "Great idea! Everyone! Group Picture!"

The whole Wild Kratts team and Brandon take their pictures with the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs then march to the portal.

Aviva, "So long Lil Scrappy! Have fun with your siblings!"

Koki, "Bye Knucklehead! Bye Home run!"

Jimmy, "Be safe you guys!"

Martin, "So long Shark-tooth! Enjoy hunting with your mom!"

Chris, "By Tank! Stay close to your mom!"

All the dinosaurs entered the portal and are back home.

Martin all ecstatic, "Chris, this has to be the greatest adventure, yet!"

Chris responds, "You know what's more exciting, having a new member in out Wild Kratts team! Hey Nin… I mean, Brandon, since that's your real name. What do you say? You've been admiring us for a while. Now you get to be a part us."

Brandon was about to answer but Henrik jumped in. "Of course he will! And you know what? I got the answer from the high-ranking superiors. They approved our request. Now the Wild Kratts is officially a part of Area 51!"

Everyone cheered happily.

Aviva, "And the best part, I have a boyfriend who is also my favorite musician, my favorite ninja, and my favorite animal expert." She holds his hands as kisses him.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Conclusion**

The team celebrates both their successful mission of rescuing dinosaurs and the addition of their newest member. And they celebrate at American Museum of Natural History starting at where it all began, Sue the Tyrannosaurus rex.

"Wow, it's so good to see the skeleton back where it belongs," said Martin.

"You said it, Martin," said Chris.

Aviva to Brandon, "Look, babe, isn't this wonderful?"

Brandon replied, "It sure is."

Then Koki spotted something different, "Uhh, guys? Are you seeing this?"

It's a complete skeleton of a baby T-rex right next to Sue.

Jimmy reads about it, "It says here that this juvenile T-rex was found right next to this skeleton, assuming that they were mother and child."

Martin ponders, "Hmm, I wonder. I mean, there's something awfully familiar about it. Chris, do you think what I think it is?"

Chris replies, "Not likely. I mean, we didn't exactly alter time and space. What are the odds that this baby could be you know who and that mother we met is really Sue?"

Koki adds, "He's right, unless the extinction happened the day after we returned them, we can't be too sure."

"Hey Brandon, after this, what do you say we play a couple of video games?" Jimmy asks Brandon.

"Hey, hold on! My boyfriend is supposed to play for me a romantic song tonight," Aviva said to Jimmy.

"Is that the only reason you're dating him? So that he can play for you all you want?" Koki asks.

Jimmy, Koki, and Aviva continue arguing and the Kratt brothers laugh at them.


End file.
